freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Mashup (video)
A video mashup (also written as video mash-up) is the combination of multiple sources of video—which usually have no relevance with each other—into a derivative work often lampooning its component sources, or another text. They are one of the latest genre of mashups, and are gaining popularity. History First there were music mashups, where two or more tracks are combined, often with one acapella track by one artist over a second backing track by another. The same principle is then brought to the Web 2.0 world, in the form of software mashups in which two or more sets of data are combined over the Internet to create a new entity. An example is overlaying houses for sale over a Google Map. More recently, the video mashup has come of age thanks to the likes of YouTube. This is where videos from multiple sources are edited together into a new video. To date, many of these video mashups have been parodies, but even music mashups are being integrated to make combined audio-visual mashups. (Examples of video mashups can be seen at the external links section.) Styles Mashup films can be broken down into several predominant styles and tropes. Most of the Mashups found on the internet fall into one category and more or less obey the unwritten rules of that class of film. These categories, are: word associated mashups, which like DJ Danger Mouse's Grey Album unite two disparate source materials by a pun or joke found in the name; transgressive mashups which transgress the sexual norms put forth in a film, often subverting hetero-normative portrayals; and overdubbing mashups, which use the images from a film and replaces the soundtrack with new dialogue or dialogue from another work, which undermines the original narrative. Word Association genre Mashups based on word associations speak more than just for the wit of the appropriator. In principle, these mashups, when executed well, express some of the central creative tenets of modern found footage filmmaking: # Narrative film consistently follows the same filmic grammar and rarely diverts from it, making it easy to unify disparate films because of their similarities; # The formulas inherent in narrative film are so well known by audiences that a few stylistic cues (which have been imitated to the point of cliché) can easily alert an audience to the nature of what they are watching. Using these two principles, mashups are highly successful at parodying more than just the films they chose to amalgamate, but also at critiquing and revealing the tools of narrative filmmaking. Examples *Some exceptional word associated mashups include "Must Love Jaws", a combination of the romantic comedy Must Love Dogs and Jaws in which music cues and humorous scenes turn visual source material from Jaws into a story about a man who falls in love with a shark. *''8½ Mile'' is a mashup of Federico Fellini's film 8 1/2 and Curtis Hanson's 8 Mile. *One of the best received mashups to date is word-associated: "10 Things I Hate About Commandments", from 10 Things I Hate About You and The Ten Commandments. *''BrokeBack to the Future'': A mashup of Brokeback Mountain and the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy, in which Doc Brown and Marty McFly are lovers. See also *Re-cut trailer External links * Interactive Music Video Mashup Charts * Music Video Mashups on Youtube * Political Remix Video * Propaganda Filmmaker * Re-Cutting Room Floor * The Recycled Cinema * Total Recut - Online Resources for fans and creators of video recuts, remixes and mash-ups. * Finn Cragg - Australian Animation and Multimedia with royality free content for recuts, remixes, mash-ups for digital storytelling tailored and education Category:Movement against intellectual property